It is not unusual to have a situation wherein, for example, a home or other structure is already completed and then it is desired to add other electrical outlets and/or switches to such already completed home or other structure. The addition of electrical outlets and/or switches, of course, requires that cooperating electrical boxes or housings also be installed so that such electrical outlet assemblies and/or switch assemblies will be safely contained thereby in order to prevent the creation of hazards, resulting in, for example, a fire arising from an unshielded electrical outlet assembly and/or switch assembly.
Heretofore, according to the prior art, such additional electrical outlets and/or switches were provided by first drilling relatively small pilot-like holes through the wall facing, which may be of wood panel, plaster or other material, and then using a key-hole saw, or the like, start at such pilot-like holes and proceed to cut a box-like opening through the wall. Thereafter, an electrical box is inserted into and generally through the cut box-like opening and suitably secured as to the wall. Following that, the electrical outlet assembly or the electrical switch assembly is generally inserted into and operatively connected to the mounted electrical box.
One of the problems of the prior art apparatus and procedure is that it consumes an excessive amount of time for completing such an installation.
Accordingly, the invention herein disclosed is primarily directed to the solution of the aforestated as well as other related and attendant problems.